ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JulyFlame
Agent of the Week Nominations! Leave 'em here! Don't forget to include a blurb for the Main Page, and try to keep it around 50 words. 'October 31-November 6' I'd like to nominate Laburnum and/or Foxglove, haven't quite decided which. Though I don't always agree with their methods of execution, they have shown commendable action in the line of fire, taking on HALF of That Series either on their own or in tandem with Stormsong and Skyfire. Between that and their work with the OFUR, I think they're more than warranted some recognition. DirtyCommie 21:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 'November 7-13' 'November 14-20' Welcome Message Hi JulyFlame -- we are excited the PPC Wiki is becoming part of the Wikia community! TOR will be in touch with you soon with details about importing your database here. If you have any problems, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started at Wikia. Although you've already got a great wiki, you might find some new ideas by checking out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. We'll be in touch when the imported content is ready to use here. Best wishes, Angela Hi JulyFlame. We now have a copy of the original content, so we can soon import any pages that you are missing, and add back in the full page histories. This will make the edit counts correct again and you'll have a proper record of who created what. Angela (talk) 07:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hello again. I just want to check that everything is ok here following the move from WikiLot. If there's anything I can help with, please let me know here. Angela (talk) 12:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Hey July, Christianne and Eledhwen's RC was added to the list on Livejournal. Just so you know. Lily Winterwood 22:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *And I'm just adding them officially. Huinesoron 01:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) July? Just making a note that I'm not trying to make fun of you with all my (well, two) bracketed comments at the updates section. Just... being cautious, I guess, as I'd rather not have a tiff over me not knowing what changes are not appreciated around here. The jibes were meant in good fun. Sedri 07:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well, TOS does say that the PPC is evil. Personally, I think that its http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LawfulEvil . Meh, it doesn't really matter. -Ugolino *I can't let this stand. While you could make a case for the PPC as an organisation and the Flowers being Lawful Evil, there's no /way/ the Agents aren't Chaotic through and through. :P I mean, I've actually done alignment tests for mine, and they've always come through Chaotic. Lawful Evil would be closer to the Black Cats. Huinesoron 15:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) My stance on the Evil thing I'd assume it'd depend on the agents themselves, as well as point of view. For example, Acacia thinks the PPC is evil, but it doesn't necessarily make every PPCer evil. Honestly I'd say the PPC-verse is either Grey And Grey Morality or Black And Grey Morality (where Sues are the Black). 01:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) (This is Ekyl by the way, bloody thing logged me out) *Having started on a comprehensive list of alignments for all my Agents (yes, I know what that makes me), I can confirm that they're definitely falling into the Good and Neutral categories. However, that /does/ assume the PPC as a community to be worth protecting, so it may not mean anything. Huinesoron 11:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *I should have a go at that. I'm wondering about mine, particularly Molly. Is a six-year-old capable of being anything other than Neutral, since they can't grasp the difference between wrong and right and she's just doing stuff that's perfectly normal by the standards of the society she was raised in? ~Laburnum My bad I assumed that the reason part X wasn't locked when parts I through IX are is because part X isn't officially completed. If it is complete, where can I find part XI? Heliomance 21:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) In that case, it's nice to know a group of Mary Sue Hunters are considered important enough by Wikia. Sure gives our Society something to have a goal for...Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC)